Water and Ice
by xiMiraJane
Summary: Gray never wanted to have 'feelings' for Juvia. He wanted to stay friends with her. But, that one night. He definitely changed his mind for her. But what if, when he decided to confess to her, she already changed her mind about him? What is Gray going to do when he finds out? What is he going to do to make Juvia change her mind again?
1. Juvia's birthday

**Hey guys! I know it's been quite a while since i last uploaded. I know i haven't uploaded the latest chapter for "Decisions." The reason why is because i lost all my stuff in my computer, i had to reboot. And yeah, i'm trying to get everything back. From my stories i haven't uploaded yet and everything. Hope you guys understand!**

**In the mean while, I will be posting other stories that I have saved! **

**This story is a gruvia! First Gruvia story i have EVER wroten. Don't know a lot of them, cause i don't ship them as much, but i'll try my best and take more requests! **

**This story is just to keep you guys busy, and not waiting for the other ones!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Gray-sama!" The water mage came dashing towards the half naked ice-mage. Gray was sitting down on one of the stools in front of the bar. Juvia gripped her hands around his neck and trampled ontop of him. "What the heck Juvia!" Gray shouted out as he struggled letting go of the water mages grip.

"Gomen, Gray. Juvia is just excited." Juvia explained as she sweatdropped. "And, why is that?" He asked as he wiped off the dust on his boxers. "B-because.." She queitly said as her face turned pink. Gray raised an eyebrow.

"It's Juvia's birthday!" She exclaimed. "Oh, happy early birthday." Gray replied calmly. Juvia's smile turned to a frown. There was an awkward silence. "W-well.. Juvia was wondering.. If you can come to my birthday party.." Juvia shyly asked as she played with her fingers. "Sorry Juvia, I would like to go, but I have a mission to do tomorrow." Gray sweatdropped. Juvia's eyes watered. When Gray turned around in awkwardness she quickly rubbed her eyes and said, "O-oh.. That's fine." Her voice cracked.

Gray looked back at her pouting and seeing her fighting the tears from running down. Gray was surpried, "I'm really sorry.." He said resting a hand on her shoulder. "I-it's okay.. It's not like because just one person is gone, doesn't mean the party will be different. Juvia still has her family and friends." She quietly said. "Thanks for understanding." Gray smiled as he turned around leaving the guild.

Juvia sat back down on the chair as she sighed. "Juvia is sad."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**- The next day -**

Juvia entered the guild, "SURPRISE!" The guild was filled with joy and excitement." Juvia smiled from ear to ear. "Thank you, really. Juvia appreciates." Juvia thanked everyone in the guild.

Juvia walked to the bar after thanking everyone in the guild for the greet. Juvia sighed, Mira turned around to see Juvia sad. "What's wrong?" Mira asked as she leaned her hands on the table looking at the pouting water mage. "Juvia is sad because Gray-sama isn't here." Juvia replied rather sad.

Mirajane placed her hand on her cheek. "Oh, Juvia." The demon polietly groaned. "Juvia, I know you really like Gray but, try to forget about him just for today. The guild here today, is here to see you happy whether the one you deeply love is here or not. Please smile." Mira lovingly smiled. Juvia looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Juvia shouldn't be sad because Gray-sama isn't here. Thank you Mira." Juvia smiled as she thanked the barmaid before returning to the party.

Mira sighed as she watched the water mage walk away. "Ah.. Gray, you baka.. You should of skipped the mission for her party, do you know how much she wants you here?" Mira said to herself as she turned around finishing her job.

* * *

**-After the party-**

"Thank you, thank you everyone! Juvia really appreciates." Juvia thanked everyone as she waved goodbye with all the gifts in her hands. Juvia turned around deciding to walk home instead of getting a ride. She felt kind of bad declining all the requests for having a ride home. Juvia just wanted some air for herself.

Juvia walked home happy, but sad at the same time. "I wish Gray-sama was there.." Juvia's heart flutters everytime she sees him, her stomach twists and her brain goes blank. "Maybe, It's time for Juvia to move on.." She thought, that thought bothered her all night. Juvia sighed as she reached the front of her house grabbing into her pocket for the keys.

"Ah, there it is!" Juvia said as she took out her keys unlocking her door. She laid the presents against the wall as she turned on the lights.

She walked into her room changing into her pajamas and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After that Juvia tucked herself in bed and dreamt.

_~ Juvia's Dream ~_

_Juvia walked into the guild and went straight to Gray. "Gray-sama, Juvia will like to talk to you." Juvia said to Gray. She didn't wait for an answer she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the guild._

_(Juvia wasn't sure what she was doing in the dream, but she felt sadness and hurt.)_

_"Why? What is it?" Gray asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Juvia wants to know, and she wants the truth." Juvia said with her eyes gazed onto his, not because she liked it, she wanted to see if he was telling the truth. To see it through his eyes._

_"Tell me, Gray-sama.. Do you love me? What do you feel for me?" Juvia asked. Gray felt unsure, he didn't know what to say. "Juvia.." Gray quietly said. "No Juvia. Juvia wants to know the truth, and right now." Juvia looked Gray straight into his eyes. Gray knew she wanted the truth, and she was determined to know. Juvia on the other hand, was willing to know. Whether he loves her or not, even if she seemed really keen about it. Her heart was beeting really fast. She felt, nervous._

_"Juvia, the way i look at you.. Wait, wait." Gray stopped talking, "First, Juvia.. What do you think? What do you think I feel for you?" Juvia's eyes widened, she never really thought about that. "Juvia thinks..." Before Juvia could hear her own response she woke up._

_._

_._

_._

"Morning already?" She groaned as she stepped out of bed walking into the bathroom. She stripped down naked and turned on a hot bath. She sunk her tired body in the warm bath. She sighed. "What does Juvia think, Gray-sama thinks of her." Juvia asked herself. The whole time she got ready, and walked to the guild, all she thought of was that question.


	2. Realization

Juvia walked into the guild sitting in her normal spot, far away from Gray's table. She drank some hot tea she had got from Mira before sitting down. She sat down and took a sip from her tea. She decided to look for Gray like the usual, but she didn't find him anywhere. She tapped her nails against the cup and stood up. She took another sip of the tea before leaving it on the table and heading towards the bar where Mira was.

"Hey Mira, do you know where Gray is?" Juvia asked. "Well, he should of been back from the mission. Besides that, i don't really now." Mira replied as she wiped some of the clean dishes with a cloth. "Oh.." Juvia said. "Why?" Mira asked. "Oh, nothing.. Just wanted to talk to him." Juvia explained as she took a seat on one of the stools. She rested her head on her palm as she sighed. "Juvia doesn't know what to feel for him." Juvia started to say.

"Juvia feels like, she wants to ask him how he feels, but.. Juvia is scared what he'll say afterwards." Juvia said as she circled her index finger round and round against the table at the same spot. "Well Juvia, it depends how you feel. You gotta ask yourself, do you really wanna know how he feels?" Mira said to her. Juvia thought about it. "Anyways, there is still Lyon." Mira winked. Juvia forced a laugh, "I guess." Mira looked at Juvia. "-And, let's just say he's another Gray.. But better, because he likes you back." Mira smiled.

Juvia thought about it. She has noticed that Lyon has been crushing on her for a long time, and he's kinda exactly like Gray but he likes her. "Juvia is still unsure." Juvia replied. "Well, the decision is yours." Mira said. "Juvia will think about it." Juvia responded as she stood up. "Thank you again, Mira." Juvia smiled as she turned around leaving the barmaid to finish her work.

Juvia walked out of the guild, she thought to herself. _Should I move on? It's not like Gray will like me anyways.. He seems so bothered whenever i'm around. What about Lyon?..._ Juvia shook her head and hit it with her hand. "Ahh, Juvia needs some time to think." Juvia said to herself as she walked her way to the bar. "A few drinks won't hurt Juvia will it?" She asked herself as she entered the bar.

As Juvia entered, music pounded against her ear. It was so loud she could barley hear herself think. It was filled with people dancing, but it was dark enough for Juvia to think it was just a big clump of the color black swaying side to side. She pushed her way through the people into the bar to get herself a drink .

She took a seat on the stool. "May I have a shot please?" She asked the bartender. "Sure, I don't usually see you here. You new?" The bartender asked as he turned around to get a cup and beer bottle. "Yeah.. Never usually go to the bars." Juvia replied as she watched the bartender do his job. "Oh, well.. You actually shouldn't come here often, this place get's pretty crazy during the night. So you should leave soon, because a pretty girl like you shouldn't get hurt." The bartender smirked as he handed the shot of beer.

Juvia rolled her eyes, she knew it was dark enough to know that the bartender wouldn't see what she was doing. But, she knew he was trying to hit her up. "Please leave the bottle." She demanded. "Yessire." The bartender did as she said. He walked away after having to serve the other people. Juvia never really 'drank' but she heard it keeps your mind off things.

* * *

-** Half an hour later -**

Juvia was drunk, she didn't just have a few shots. She had bottles of beer. She didn't know what she was doing, but she felt so good and free. The bartender looked at her, "You should go home." He shouted out for her to hear clearly. **_"No! Don't tell Juvia what to say~"_** She said in a crackly voice. The bartender sighed. "It's okay, i'll take care of her." A voice from behind said as he turned her around and carried her princess style. "A-alright.." The bartender replied.

Juvia was too drunk to see who it was, she couldn't really tell by the voice either. "Now, what were you doing here getting drunk?" The unfamiliar voice asked Juvia. _**"None of your buisness! And i'm not drunk!"**_ Juvia shouted out woozy like to let the guy know she was drunk. The boy smirked and drove off. Juvia was confused, she didn't know who it was. The whole time back, she tried to think of who it was.

* * *

**- Next morning -**

Juvia woke up with a headache, "Ouch.. Maybe this is why some people don't get wasted." Juvia said as she rubbed the back of her head. She looked at herself in the mirror with her clothes she wore from yesterday and saw eye bags under her eyes. "Man, what happened?" Juvia asked herself. She tried to remember what had happened from last night. "Ah.. Now i remember." She said to herself, then she remembered the boy from last night.

"Now, Juvia wonders who that is." Juvia said to herself as she raised an eyebrow. _"It's okay, i'll take care of her."_ Those were some of the words she had remembered from last night, the rest was blurry. She tried to think of who that could of been. _Gray?_ She thought. "Nah.. "She then said to herself.

She took a long cold shower so then she could refresh her body and make the eye bags go away. After that she got dressed and headed for the guild.

"Juvia! Good morning." Mira exclaimed happily like every other day. "Good morning.." Juvia yawned as she rubbed her eyes still tired from last night. "What's wrong Juvia? You seem tired." Mira said as she lifted Juvia's head up. Mira gasped. "You didn't..."

"Juvia couldn't help it.." Juvia said regretting what she did last night. "Couldn't help what?" Juvia heard a familiar voice coming towards her. She turned around, Gray was standing there half-naked like usual.

"Nothing." Juvia annoyingly said. She didn't want to look, see, or talk to Gray. She tried to get her mind of him, but no he just had to stand there and Juvia was annoyed. "Juvia went to the bar last night." Mira said to Gray. Juvia glared at Mira, Mira looked back at her like she would plan something. "Do you mind taking her home? She's still tired." Mira pleaded. "Why me?" Gray asked. "Because, no one else will." Mira pouted.

Gray sighed, "Fine. Let's go Juvia." Gray said as he started to walk away. Juvia sighed and followed him, she turned back to see Mira wink.

Gray had reached Juvia's home, "Thanks for walking me home..." Juvia awkwardly said. "Don't mention it." He said smiling. Juvia forced a smile. She walked into her front door, before opening the it she felt dizzy. _Oh no.. No. Not right now._ She thought as she fell down to the ground hard.

Juvia woke up her eyes were blurry and she was dizzy. She sat up, "Ouch.." She felt a pain in her arm. She saw a cloth wrapped around it. She stepped out of bed into the kitchen, she was hungry. She gasped as she stepped into the kitchen. "Gray? What are you doing here?" Juvia surprisingly asked.

"Well, i checked your temperature and everything and it seems you have a cold. I can't just leave you like that." Gray explained as he stirred the soup he was making. Juvia sighed, "No, Juvia is fine." Juvia fought back, she didn't want Gray to take care of her, she finally had a weird feeling around him. She didn't have the butterfly feeling like she did before. "No, I already made you food. So go back to bed and i'll bring it to you."

Juvia hesitantly walked back into her bed, not like she wanted too. She just had no choice. A few minutes later she saw Gray coming out of the kitchen holding a tray with Soup and some juice. "Here." He said as he grabbed a small table putting it ontop of Juvia and placing the meal on it. "T-thanks.." Juvia said quietly. Juvia took a bite of the soup, it was delicious.

"I never knew you could cook." Juvia said surprisingly. "Well, not only do I have the looks." He said jokingly. Juvia laughed, "Haha, very funny." She said. After the meal, Gray helped put the stuff away. Juvia then sat back down on her bed. Gray followed.

"Say.." Juvia stared to say. "How come out of all times, you help Juvia now?" Juvia asked. Gray then realized, he didn't know why. He just felt like, he wanted to be by Juvia's side. "I don't know.. By the way, Mira jane said you wanted to ask me something?" Gray asked her trying to change topics. "Huh? Oh.. Juvia is okay now, she knows what she wants now." Juvia smiled.

Juvia had finally realized, she moved on from Gray. And she realized she liked it better as friends, she felt more happy. No awkward atmosphere and no weird looks. Just laughter, happiness and memories.

Gray also knew how he felt for Juvia. He somehow started to have feelings for her. But they both don't realize they both have the feelings the other person use to have before.


	3. Juvia's answer

Before Gray left he took out medicine, extra pillows, extra blankets, the remote for the tv, the ac remote, and left some soup and put the rest in the fridge. Gray really cared for her and told her not to get out of bed til next morning. Juvia was thankful for such a wonderful friend like him, she realized it was better to see him as a friend. But Gray wanted to see her as a girlfriend. He didn't know that Juvia changed his mind for her, so he decided to take a chance.

Juvia waved goodbye before he left her house. She sighed as he left, "Juvia is tired, he made everything, he gave me everything." She said to herself as she looked around, there is not a thing that is missing that she wont need. "Juvia think's Gray-sama is overdoing it, maybe he feels bad for not going to my birthday." Juvia thought as she laid down sinking her body into the bed. Nor did Juvia know that Gray changed feelings for her, that's why he's all caring.

* * *

**- Next morning -**

Juvia yawned as she got up, she took her temperature. "98.6f" She smiled in relief, Yes! Juvia is not sick anymore. She cheered. She took a hot bath and dressed into her regular normal clothing. She slipped her boots on, grabbed her house keys and walked out the door. She walked towards the guild. Every step, she knew that today was a new day, a day where her heart wont skip a beat, her stomach wont twist. She felt free. She skipped in joy until she reached the guild.

She happily walked towards Mira who was doing her usual stand, wiping the counter and serving drinks. "Good Morning, Juvia. You seem extra happy today." Mira smiled. "Yes, Juvia is extremely happy." Juvia responded with a grin. "Oh.. Is it because, ehem.. You know." Mira winked. "Haha, very funny." Juvia joked. "Actually, Juvia changed her mind about Gray-sama." She then confessed. "Hmm? Oh really?" Mira raised an eyebrow in interest. "Yes, Juvia moved on." She happily smiled.

"Oh, really?" Mira eyes widened surprisingly "-So, you are saying you got over him?" Mira the asked again to make sure she heard things right. "Yeap." Juvia smiled. Mira leaned against the counter sighing, "Tough luck for Gray.." She mumbled under her breath. "What?" Juvia asked not hearing anything. "Oh, nothing. Just glad to know you're happy again." Mira smiled standing back up straight.

"Oh, okay. May I please have some tea?" Juvia polietly asked. "Why of course." Mira responded, "The regular?" Mira asked as she turned around grabbing a tea cup and a kettle. "Yes, please." Juvia replied. Mira could hear the happiness in Juvia's voice. "So she really moved on.." Mira sadly said to herself.

Mira remembered this morning Gray had came to her and talked about his feelings for Juvia.

_~ Flashback ~_

_"So, Gray.. What you are telling me is that, you like Juvia now?" Mira asked as she leaned against the wall crossing her arms. "Yes, I guess.. I didn't notice it until now." Gray sweatdropped as he rubbed the back of his head. "Hmm." Mirajane grinned as she raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Gray asked confusingly. "Oh, nothing." Mira replied pretending to not know anything. "Well, if you say so." Gray said shrugging his shoulders. "Well, thanks for listening again, Mira." Gray thanked as he walked back to his nakama's who were waiting for him to come back so they can question him what he asked Mira._

_~End of flashback~_

"Mira? Mira? MIRA." Juvia yelled out, Mira had gone back to reality with a sound of a loud whistle ringing into her ear. "Oh, sorry!" Mira apologized as she turned off the stove and poured the tea into the cup. A few seconds later Juvia had a steaming glass of tea infront of her. "Thanks." She smiled.

Juvia stared at the steam of the newly fresh tea go up. Mira then said to her, "Juvia, did you ever think what Gray thought about you before even giving up on him?" Mira asked as she watched Juvia's gaze didn't leave the steam of the tea at all. "No, Juvia is sure. Juvia has a feeling Gray-sama wouldn't like a girl like me, more like my love riva- I mean, Lucy." Juvia replied as she decided not to call Lucy her "love rival". They weren't much love rivals since she didn't like him. She totally gave up on him that she would let Lucy date him. "Are you sure?" Mira wondered. "Yes, it's like this steam. Juvia's love starts out strong but when it keeps on trying it reaches its limits and just gives up and disappears." Juvia explained to Mira.

"Ah.. I see.." Mira said sadly. _Aww, poor Gray. Right when he likes her, she gives up. And Juvia moves on when the one she loved for a long time finally likes her back._ Mira thought to herself as she frowned.

Juvia then just finished her tea and handed the cup back, "Thanks, Juvia is satisfied." Juvia thanked for the tea. "Now Juvia must go home, she's tired." Juvia smiled and turned. She waved goodbye and walked out the doors. Mira looked around to find Gray. There he was, she spotted him watching the door. He looked kinda sad. Mira pouted and leaned against the counter.

"I'm going to get Gray and Juvia back together." She said biting her lips. "But it'll be quite hard." She said to herself.

* * *

**I know I have been constantly updating chapters, 3 chapters in a day! First time ever! But, from 1-3 and so on they werent saved, i made them all up today. Had nothing else to do. **

**I don't think I can make a chapter until Sunday/Monday, i won't be on my computer til then. **

**Oh and the, "Yes, it's like this steam. Juvia's love starts out strong at the beginning, but when it keeps on trying it reaches its limits (at the top) and just gives up and disappears." That was so cheesy, i just made that up. xD **

**I know, I know. It wasn't that good. I never said I was good at cheesy lines. c; **

**Well, thanks for reading this chapter. See you soon in the next one! (:**


End file.
